This project is an observational study of a large urban clinic population of cerebral palsy patients. The population to be examined consists of approximately 1000 Cerebral Palsy patients of the Hospital for Special Surgery in New York City. Staff of OBE collaborated on the definition of the standardized vocabulary designed the data collection protocols and established a quality control mechanism for data collection. The pilot phase for data collection is nearing completion.